Fallen Flower
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: England can only take so much abuse. His brothers are always hurting him in the sickest of ways. Yet, there is nothing to do. So he slowly dies like a fallen flower.
1. Chapter 1

England screamed into the gag ball that was securely in his mouth. His body screamed in pain as they violated him. He could feel the hot tears run down his face. Why had this happened again? He had set more spells and had made sure that his friends guarded the gates. Yet some how they had gotten in and he attacked him while he was drinking some tea.

He fought and screamed but sadly he couldn't fend them off. He cried hard as he felt something hot spill into him. The sickening stuff that was now deep with in him as they laughed, slapping him a few times. He whimpered as he was penetrated again.

"Look a' 'em. He loves it!"

"Little slut! Damn, he's so tight for already being fucked,"

"That tells you a lot! Hahaha!"

England kept his eyes closed tight and tried to figure out what to do. If he opened his eyes it would be worse. This was not the first time this happened. And sadly he knew it wouldn't be the last. He felt his arms being un-cuffed and then forced behind his back and then the rough rope tied them there. How it hurt to have tied like that, arms folded behind you back forcing you to arch.

His attackers… His brothers… yes, his brothers where the ones doing this to him. They had hated him since the day he was born. They had fired arrows and thrown rocks at him when he was younger. A long time ago when he all he had was the mystical creatures was his only comfort. They helped him a lot. His brothers had started this when they figured out what was the best way to torture him.

Scotland had had his fun and now Northern Ireland was inside him. How he hated this. How much did he wish to curse them. He felt something bite him. A muffled scream tried to find it's way past the gag but to no avail. The teeth on his neck felt like fangs as Scotland bit down, marking him. To add on this disgusting feeling Wales pinched and scratched his chest.

Then he felt hot seed inside him again and nearly threw up but forced it down, knowing he might choke. He struggled as he felt his legs being pulled further apart for Wales. That damn bastard was big and he was already sore. No doubt this would make him bleed.

Trashing around Arthur pleaded and begged the best he could with the gag and bonds that held him. It didn't matter though. They always did what they wanted to do with him and then left him be on the floor, not caring if anyone or anything found him.

Finally, finally, it was over and the smell of blood was lingering in the air. He heard them laugh at him, taking a few minutes to hit him. One of them kicked him harshly in the side. Then he heard the door open and closed and laughter going down the drive way.

Shaking and breathing deeply he waited. About an hour passed when he felt something tugging at the ropes. Then they fell off and he reached and took the gag off and gasped for air as his sobbed and curled up into a ball. The fairies started to work on healing his body. They whispered their apologies about not seeing the others coming. Something nuzzled his cheek. Looking up he saw it was a unicorn. Hugging the mystical creature he cried harder.

Why was it like this?

* * *

><p>Three weeks later at a world meeting he noticed. France being France and was hanging out with his best friends, Prussia, and Span. Sighing he looked over and saw many of the countries talking and having a good time with each others. He stayed next to America and um… America's brother. They were talking and he was going over some notes he had taken. Of course he wasn't really paying attention. He was not making any eye contact with his brothers. As he was thinking back he quickly block it from his mind.<p>

Suddenly a hand creped around his waist. He jumped and almost screamed with a voice spoke to him. "Mon Cher! How lovely you look to day!"

"Let go you, git!" England yelled and hit him on the head. "Don't call me that you wanker!"

"Hon hon, As lively as ever I see. Come now into my arms and-"

Hitting the wine drinking Frenchman as hard as he could he walked away. He heard France's friends laughing. Hurrying to his room hr opened it and shut it. Making sure all the locks where on and locked tightly, before he went to his bed and collapsed on it. What he needed was get some sleep. As he started to fall a sleep he heard someone/fairy scream a warning at him. Eyes snapping opened he came faced to face with Wales.

"What are you doing you bastard!"

Slap!

* * *

><p>"I don't know Prussia. It's seems the more you pursue Austria the more he ignores you."<p>

"Don't be so prude Spain! He's come around and soon his vital regions will be mine again!" Prussia laughed evilly.

"Hon, hon, mon ami, as fun as that may be to help you with y our true love, you must first help me find England's room."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go stalk the tea drinking fool's room,"

* * *

><p>Arthur tried to fight the metal ring that was placed in his mouth. It forced it to be open and so he mouth was invaded. He struggled as he felt his arms were placed behind his back, rope tying his writs together. He was forced to sit and deep throated the bastard. He gag. It was so low of them to keep doing this to him. Worst they knew where to touch to make him like it.<p>

Wales pulled back and then pushed him harshly onto the mattress and forced his legs apart. He cried as he felt the tip started to push into him. For a moment he thought his brother was going to stop but he didn't he gave a hard thrust. To bad the ring in his mouth had somehow gotten loose and fell out when he screamed.

* * *

><p>This caught the attention of someone. Then there was running noises and the door banged open. England really didn't really hear the door or anything of what was happening. The pain was over riding his body and he was on the verge of passing out. Then he felt his brother leave his body and the muscles tried to relax but still burned.<p>

* * *

><p>There was shouting screams yells and he could see blurs of dark and bright colors moving as if in slow motion. Roll onto his side was able to breath more. Gasping deeply for the air that need to fill his lung to ease the pain. Then there was more shouts. Soon he felt something cover him. It was a relief to know his body was covered.<p>

* * *

><p>He must have passed out. Now he was in a white room. It took him a short time to notice it was someone's home. Who's? sitting up slowly he looked over as something caught his attention. Looking over he saw someone sitting in a chair. For a moment he couldn't react but then horror, embarrassment, sadness and grief took over him all at the same time. France had saved him! That meant he knew what was happening and now everyone was going to know.<p>

Francis woke to sobbing. Standing up as fast as he could he wrapped his arms around the Englishman, holding him tight. The secret love of his life was hurt in every sense. Mentally, physically, emotionally and sexually. Had he known this was happening to his beloved he would have killed the three since their birth.

As his shirt continued to get wet he whispered comforting words, running a hand through the soft short hair, as his other had kept him to his body. It seemed like a long time before Arthur clamed down from hard sobs and settled into shaky breaths.

* * *

><p>AN: Is sad no? I do not know if I should write more of this or leave as one-shot


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur didn't saying anything as he left the house. He didn't want to say anything. He hurried into the taxi that was waiting outside of France's house. He hurried in and told the driver to ask him to the airport.

He stayed in a daze all the way until he got home. The plane ride wasn't long and soon he made it into his house and went straight to bed. He was so tired wasn't even sure how he had driven himself home. Closing his eyes he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>France sipped his wine as he scanned the world meeting table. His eyes landed on England who seemed calm and was reading through some notes from the last meeting. Then he scanned and looked towards the other three nations who just made his enemy number ones on his list. Scotland seemed to be drinking his beer calmly and glanced over at England as if trying to get the other to met his eyes, which didn't happen.<p>

Calming taking another drink form his wine he looked over at the other countries he tried to see if anyone else had known about the indecent with England. He knew that Prussia might tell his brother but then again Gilbert was still mad the other German for some reason or another.

Spain seemed concerned as well glance at him a few times. Of course the subject wasn't brought up. It was weather it would be a war between their countries or just a fight as their human selves. It purely depended on which one it was. Looking down at his notes he scribbled a few words down. He had to keep an ear out of what they were talking about after all.

Nearly two hours later the meeting was let out and everyone started to leave to get something to eat before heading home or just head home. Since they were in America they would mostly look for a restaurant form their country to eat at.

France walked out and stretched looking for England when he felt something tugging at his shoulder. Looking down he saw a smile face.

"Ah, Canada! How have you been?" France said pulling the smaller country into his arms. "It has been months since we last saw each other, non?"

"Oui. How have you been…?" Matthew asked softly.

They talked for a while before America came by steal his brother and laughing about something before dragging the other off to a burger place. France shook his head and then looked over to see England walking away.

Rushing after him he came into step with the other. He kept his mouth closed and tried to think of what to say to the other. It wasn't like they could talk about what had happened like time they'd seen each other. No, England seemed to want to pretend it never happened. Of course they had to talk about it. They kept walking until they got to the hotel and went in together.

England ignored the blond French man next to him and kept walking keeping his eyes straight ahead. He wouldn't admit he felt comfort in the others presence. Once they got to his door he opened it and walked in. The other slipped in and watched him leave to the next room, most likely to lock his files up.

When he came back he opened the door. "Leave."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you here, frog!"

"Ah but, Mon Cher, we have things we need to talk about."

England stayed silent for a moment before pointing to the door this time and look away his eyes hidden. France understood this would be hard for him. So he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>France noticed the door closed softly instead of slamming shut. Sighing he walked on to his room when he saw Scotland talking to someone. Going to his room he opened it and waited. When the smaller one walked passed his door he reached out and grabbed him dragging him inside.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur laid down on his bed resting his eyes. He felt sick to his stomach. It heaved early and he had to rush to his bathroom to throw up. Rolling over he thought about Francis. Every though through history they had been bitter rivals and almost natural born killers to one another.<p>

Then years and years later as time passed his began to feel feeling for the man. Of course it was no secret that the countries could date whoever they wanted as long as they dated and were together by their human names and not their countries names.

Silently he thought about Francis. True France always lost but he was very handsome. Now that he thought about it he had seen France nude before and had noticed the other was very sculpted. Strong abs. His arms were well toned too.

Rolling onto his side he blushed feeling warm. Still the image of what his mind came up with made his close his eyes. Picturing in that moment that Francis had held on in his strong arm. Almost in shame he felt his hand slip into his pants and down towards the gathering heat.

* * *

><p>Scotland let out a desperate gasp for air when the hands had been removed form his mouth and nose. Coughing as the air filled his lung he pulled at the ropes that tied him down. He heard footsteps to his right when suddenly a cloth was placed over his eyes and darkness took over.<p>

Hours later he work up in a dark room with something chained around his neck and arms locked above something cold. A brick wall…

* * *

><p>"Ah… yes… oh…"<p>

England moaned quietly to himself as he continued to press his finger into his prostate. After a few minutes he stopped and reached under the bed and pulled out a vibrator. He licked the thing slowly adding to his already hazed set mind. Once he was sure it was wet enough he lovered it and gently pressed it to his opening. Shivering a little he pished it inside.

Laying back on the bed he spread his legs. Eyes shut he threw his arms over his head and set the setting to the maximum that was seven.

"Ahh! Mm… ah… ah… oh… please! Yes! Haa…!" He cried out eyes opening half way with lust.

Reaching down he press three fingers inside and starte to pum p it up and down inside him causing him to scream out in plausre. Gasping he reached his limt and came, falling back onto the bed. He panted for a while before come down form his high. Sitting up he blushed at who had appeared in his mind the whole time he was fucking himself.

France.

A buzzing noise made him look over at his phone. . It only buzzed once to he got up and took a shower and then came back to see who was texting him. It was form that frog. But what the bloody hell did he mean with his text?

_'Mon Cher, There's something waiting for you at the park'_

* * *

><p>France text England before he got up and walked on to the plane. On the plan a person laid strapped onto a hospital bed. The other was on his to France after a horrible strident.<p>

"Francis, who is that?" one of the bodyguards asked.

An evil smile showed upon his lips. "His name is Scott. He's going to be staying with me for a while.

* * *

><p>I am sorry I have no updated, but my hand has healed. ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

There was nothing to be said about what he had saw waiting for him and he knew who it from. That stupid France left him a whole bouquet of flowers on a bench outside and now he had brought them back to his hotel room.

Why he didn't know, he just did. Maybe Arthur was thinking that maybe they would die out there with no water. Setting them down he searched for a small vase. Of course since it was a five start hotel they had one. Setting them in with the water it needed he grabbed his phone ready to text that idiot for giving him flowers. Although he would never admit it he liked them.

Staring at them for a little while he smiled.

A knock on the door sounded. "Just a moment,"

Standing he got up and looked into the keyhole to see who it was. Room service? He didn't order anything. Opening the door the cart was pushed into the room before he could say anything about it and set up. Arthur was hungry so he should eat, but this wasn't his. He told the man and he apologized and said he would take it back.

Going for the phone he dialed room service, asking for some tea and also some type of dinner that was recommended to be the days best.

"Yes, thank you. Room 703. Yes. Thank you, good day."

"Ah, such wonderful food you ordered. Good, because I get hungry afterwards,"

Freezing in place, green eyes filled with terror, Arthur took a chance and looked back and sure enough there was Wales and Northern Ireland Stood there. He noticed the lack of Scotland which brought little comfort. Without a thought he dashed towards the bathroom, only to be barely caught by the ankle. Kicking and screaming he was dragged into the bathroom he was trying to hide in.

* * *

><p>"Ah, this should hold you well. Although it is not in my nature to do this sort of thing it can't be helped." France said.<p>

Looking down at his captive his smiled. Scotland was chained to the wall by the neck and arms. It was only temporally until he could get the room ready where he could keep his secretly.

"You do know why I took you right?"

Scotland tensed but nodded since the gag was in his mouth.

"I did not hear you~"

A muffled Uh-huh was heard.

"Good. Now then. I must be off."

Just as he turmned his phone beeped.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh!" Arthur screamed as he yanked at the strips of cloth that tied his arms to the metal Curtin rod.<p>

They had managed to have him dangled like fish to get what they wanted. Trashing around he screamed again feeling Wales gripping his legs and forcing them apart for Northern Ireland. Thrashing he tried to kick free.

Let me go you blood AH!"

Northern Ireland laughed and he clipped another clothes pin onto the other nipple earning another painful scream. The smaller of the three started to beg to get them removed, but it only heighten the throbbing between their legs.

Gripping him firmly they forced his legs apart. Wales licked his lips as Ireland thrusted into their brother cruelly. The other arched desperately, trying to relive some pain. Violating the smaller blonde Ireland moaned at the tightness.

"He always stays tight, huh?" Wales said pinching Arthur's already pained nipples.

"Yeah.. Ahh it's fucking good,"

Arthur kept his eyes shut. He hated them! Hated them with all his heart! He wanted them to die! To burn, to suffer! He wanted… he… shit he was fainting… When did he start losing blood…

'Francis…' Arthur thought before blacking out.

* * *

><p>England woke to a soft bed. It was filled with the scent of roses. Blinking he sat up wondering where he was until he noticed Spain standing next to the bed looking at hi with a serious face. Flushing in shame he hid under the covers trying to hide from him.<p>

"It's alright. Francis told me to watch you… I… I got you down… I told France what happened-"

"Why?"

Spain stepped back eyes wide, "I'm sorry but he said that I should-"

"Get out! GET OUT!"

Spain managed to duck a few of the flying objects before running from the smaller male. Once outside of the room he looked shocked but left him alone. Pulling out his phone he text his best friend. Then waited for him to responded before telling him just what happened.

* * *

><p>France smiled as he opened the door and then closed it letting it shut with a clang, locking it behind him. Revenge was something that of course wasn't new to him. It ran deep, but something about that English male with emerald eyes racked with pain made Francis feel like someone was taking his heart and smashing.<p>

Of course he knew he was sin love with England. Had been for a few decades now and the other had been fighting off any intentions and loving action he had tried to put on Arthur. It was expected but this was killing Arthur and that enraged him.

They would pay. He would show them just what a man was capable when his beloved was hurt.

* * *

><p>This chapter was very sadly written... TT<p> 


End file.
